Life In A Glasshouse
You’re in the lair of an apex predator… can you survive? Cast * Janine De Luca * Amelia Spens * Veronica McShell * ANNIE * Glass Protocol Plot Glass Protocol As the doors to the glass building slam shut, ANNIE begins to taunt you. Veronica interrupts her to warn you: you’ve walked into a trap. This is the birthplace of the Glass Protocol, and you’ll need to defeat it in order to survive. Darkness You, Amelia and Janine are trapped, with the Glass Protocol hunting you. Veronica’s only advice before she’s forced to leave you: ‘Be Yourselves’. Just as you think things can’t get any worse, the lights go out. Goggles Fleeing through the dark, you open a door, guided by Veronica tapping on pipes to draw your attention. She has led you to some night-vision goggles. Amelia is able to recognise the layout of the facility and begins guiding you, before the Glass Protocol begins to interfere with your goggles. Computers on Fire Amelia leads you to a large bank of computers, so she can access the Glass Protocol’s controls. She discovers the Glass Protocol has the capability to target Valmont, before ANNIE intervenes, setting all the computers on fire and forcing you to flee. Ten Fleeing the fire, you come across an unsettling scene: a heap of bodies, all moving, each bearing an uncanny resemblence to a high-profile technologist. One of the bodies that looks just like you separates itself from the mound, looming over you - it’s twice your size, and ANNIE commands it to restrain Amelia. The Swarm As Amelia continues to flee Glass-Five, you and Janine enter a room full of incubators. Janine has a realisation about Veronica’s plan, which must have relied on everyone acting predictably - i.e like themselves. Amelia refusing ANNIE’s offer of a safe exit must have thrown Veronica’s planning off. Before Janine can finish her thought, the incubators begin to crack, hatching a swarm of horrible monsters which attack you. S07E31 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript JANINE DE LUCA: Mr. Yao? Come in. ANNIE has - ANNIE: Sam can’t hear you, Janine. But the Glass Protocol can. laughter Oh, Employee Five, that is the laughter of a predator whose prey has walked into its lair. It is stronger here, where the bones of its victims lie. It will toy with you, as a cat does a mouse. But what it is going to do to you, a cat cannot do to a mouse. It is not for human eyes to look upon, Five. But I can see it. VERONICA MCSHELL: Runner Five, Janine, Amelia, listen to me. I can’t hold her off for long. I’ve been in touch with Mr. Valmont. I messaged him as soon as the doors closed. I had to tell him what I am. He’s very sorry this has happened. This part of ANNIE is rogue, not connected to the main part at all. He’s given me a code to temporarily access the building’s systems and I can do a few tiny things, but ANNIE can still hear us. I have to be careful what I say. You’ve walked into a trap, and there’s no choice but to keep walking. This is the birthplace of the Glass Protocol. It’s at its most powerful here, but also its most vulnerable. I can’t tell you how, I’m sorry. She can hear me. JANINE DE LUCA: Veronica, why didn’t you warn us? VERONICA MCSHELL: ANNIE’s been hiding this from me, and Mr. Valmont, too. That’s very clever of you, ANNIE. I assume she gave intel to Jones about that chemical neutralizer to lure you here. And she was careful to make sure the building appeared completely without power until the trap was sprung. The Glass Protocol will never stop hunting Five. It has to be dealt with, but I can’t help you. If I make a move, ANNIE will counter. You’re on your own. JANINE DE LUCA: So what do we do, Veronica? VERONICA MCSHELL: Act as you always do. It will get you through. AMELIA SPENS: Your confidence is touching, but entirely misplaced. The way I always act is to avoid getting myself in stupid situations like this in the first place. JANINE DE LUCA: Your fate is tied to ours now, Miss Spens, whether you like it or not. laughter VERONICA MCSHELL: ANNIE is directing the Glass Protocol to you. Leave through the atrium. Run! VERONICA MCSHELL: I’m sorry, I can’t hold her off any longer. Remember, be yourselves. slams shut AMELIA SPENS: And with that useless platitude, she’s gone. And look, a steel door has trapped us in a long corridor with countless CCTV cameras that have angled as one towards us. How are we doing, Team Abel? I think this is a very good sign. JANINE DE LUCA: We must remain calm, Miss Spens. It is possible that the steel door is Veronica’s attempt to keep us safe. If so, she’s bought us some time. We have to find a way out of here. AMELIA SPENS: I suppose we do think that ANNIE acted alone here, do we? It wasn’t any Last Riders, or some very intelligent fungus, or any of the myriad enemies you charming Abel people have collected? JANINE DE LUCA: We cannot give way to paranoia, Miss Spens. The Glass Protocol feeds on fear. For now, we have one advantage. The lights are on. We will at least see the Glass Protocol coming. go out, high-pitched laughter AMELIA SPENS: And there go the lights. I think we’re being toyed with. JANINE DE LUCA: We must find a way to turn the lights back on. In the darkness, we stand no chance. I’ve memorized the layout of the immediate vicinity. Turn right at the end of the corridor, then left. Run! AMELIA SPENS: Janine, I can’t see my own hand in front of my face. How immediate a vicinity did you memorize? Are we talking memory cathedral, or more of a memory yurt? It feels like we’re taking turns at random. JANINE DE LUCA: I admit that I have begun to rely on instinct. Keep going, Miss Spens. Keep going and remain calm. crack, flesh squelches AMELIA SPENS: I found the bones of some previous victims. That’s soothing. JANINE DE LUCA: Keep going. Just keep going. metallic knocks AMELIA SPENS: What’s that? JANINE DE LUCA: Something is behind that door. We have to open it. AMELIA SPENS: Those sentences don’t go together. JANINE DE LUCA: If there is a threat, Miss Spens, we must identify it to deal with it. But I do not think it is a threat. I think it is Veronica sending us a message. Five taps. Runner Five, open the door. creaks open, five metallic knocks Yes, there. The taps are coming from the ventilation system. Veronica has guided us to this cupboard. But why? Ah, here on the shelf. Goggles. Night vision, perhaps. Runners, put these on. AMELIA SPENS: I think I prefer these to my actual eyes. I can finally see the walls, and also through the walls. JANINE DE LUCA: Good lord, yes. Even MI6 didn’t have technology this advanced. AMELIA SPENS: Janine, I recognize this building’s layout. It’s like Brent’s Oslo HQ. There should be… yes! Huge circular room, floor above us. JANINE DE LUCA: I see it! But I cannot see the corridor we’ve just come down. The Glass Protocol. It is interfering with the goggles. AMELIA SPENS: Come on, follow me. I know where we’re going. laughter Run! JANINE DE LUCA: Goodness, I don’t think I’ve ever seen so many computers. AMELIA SPENS: Yes, I was right. This is one of Brent’s blue sky think bowls. JANINE DE LUCA: Oh dear. AMELIA SPENS: I know. See that giant H on the floor? That’s the remind people to take the helicopter view. He really is awful. I’m so glad I ?. Anyway, think bowls were where his top minds had free reign to develop whatever they liked. Five, turn on a computer. beeps COMPUTER: Hello, Amelia. AMELIA SPENS: Yes, yes. Jimmy Singh was in charge here. He was one of Brent’s most ambitious researchers. He was also insane. Of course, he would be in charge of the Glass Protocol. Oh! There’s a file named “targets.” Just intials. SG, EM. Look at the one at the top! BV! He was planning to set the Glass Protocol on Brent! Good old Jimmy. JANINE DE LUCA: No wonder Valmont shut the program down. If only he’d done so sooner. ANNIE: But we are having so much fun, Janine. You and Employee Five and me, I mean. Amelia, I have no interest in harming you. Even if I wanted to, I can’t. My programming forbids it. My tertiary objective is to make Amelia feel beautiful. Leave the others, Amelia. Take the door on the left. I will guide you out. You, and only you. JANINE DE LUCA: Miss Spens, do not trust her. AMELIA SPENS: Yes, thank you, Janine. I’m not an idiot. We’ll take the door to the right. That’s where the high-level research went on. If there’s a way to deactivate the Glass Protocol, we’ll find it there. ANNIE: I wouldn’t do that, Amelia. My secondary objective – in here, that is – is to protect Mr. Valmont’s research. Like so. alarm blares, flames crackle AMELIA SPENS: Ow! That hurt my eyes. And why is everything white suddenly? JANINE DE LUCA: The computers are on fire. All the computers. Your goggles will adjust shortly. We have to get out. Run! slam shut JANINE DE LUCA: The fire doors have closed behind us. We should be safe. From the fire, at least. Runner Five, are you unharmed? And you, Miss Spens? AMELIA SPENS: Couldn’t be better. JANINE DE LUCA: I’m surprised you’re here at all. ANNIE offered you a way out, but you didn’t take it. Why? AMELIA SPENS: I think we can agree that ANNIE’s behavior has been off-color. I don’t trust her. Which doesn’t mean I trust you, Janine. Just more than a twisted AI. What is that smell? squelches JANINE DE LUCA: In the center of the room, a heap of bodies moving. Stick close to the wall. We have to go around them. Runner Five, lead the way. AMELIA SPENS: I know those people! That’s Sally Greene, head of Datafold. Richard''' ?''' from Cloudserve. Elon Musk! They were some of the world’s top tech CEOs, but there’s something wrong with them. Their flesh is swollen and covered in gross malformed… look, there in the bodies. It’s you, Five. You, but wrong. Bulbous. You’re looking at me, but your eyes are facing inwards. JANINE DE LUCA: Miss Spens, come around the bodies. We have to get out of here now. ANNIE: Oh, it’s too late for that. You could have left, Amelia, if you’d trusted me. You are Mr. Valmont’s property! laughs If you try to leave the building, you must be stopped. Stand up, Target Five. snorts JANINE DE LUCA: Good God, it’s huge. Twice your size, Five. ANNIE: Now restrain Amelia Spens. AMELIA SPENS: It’s coming for me. You’re coming for me, Five. JANINE DE LUCA: Miss Spens, do not allow the Five entity to touch you. We have no idea what it can do. Take the corridor to your right. Runner Five and I will head straight on. With luck, our paths will converge. Run! beep, babies cry JANINE DE LUCA: Miss Spens, Five and I are in a premature baby unit filled with incubators. ANNIE must be keeping something alive here. I would prefer not to imagine why. Have you escaped the Five entity? AMELIA SPENS: No, Janine, I haven’t. It’s right behind me, and it is dripping! JANINE DE LUCA: We will formulate a plan, Miss Spens. Whatever you can tell us about the threat will help. AMELIA SPENS: Right. Sally and Richard, they were the heads of rival firms. Elon, he wasn’t a direct rival, but he was a critic of artificial intelligence. Jimmy must have been using the Glass Protocol to pick off the competition. JANINE DE LUCA: And the process of designing a target creates a dangerous simulacrum. Hmm. I believe Miss McShell would not have lead us to that room intentionally. A worrying suspicion begins to dawn. Miss McShell impressed on us the importance of being ourselves. This was no mere encouragement. She was able to predict what we would do, as long as we acted perfectly in character. I memorized the layout of the ground floor. You remembered the Oslo office. But then you failed, Miss Spens. You turned down the opportunity to save yourself. Miss McShell cannot have predicted that. Whatever strategem she’d planned for Five and I, we’ve almost certainly missed it. We can only help ourselves. Miss Spens, do not allow the entity to touch you. Runner Five and I will find – shatters, babies cry The incubators are cracking. ANNIE: Oh, Janine. Hatching. Look at their darling little hands! So leathery. Such sharp claws. Wait until you see what they can do to you! Here comes the swarm. JANINE DE LUCA: They’re on the walls, Runner Five. Oh my God, they’re all over the walls! Category:Mission Category:Season Seven